Please Listen to Me
by littlerainbow
Summary: Kagamine Rin, a girl hated by her classmates and others, expresses her feelings on her blog. Until a Kagamine Len, a boy with Rin's last name transfers to Toki Tou Secondary School. RinxLen :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay~ My first story…! I worked hard on this and stayed up late. I hope it's good, but don't get high expectations…!**

**Oh yeah, and in this story err, all the Vocaloids are umm... people, humans. :D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Vocaloids. D:**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I stared out my window, wondering what it would be like to be in love. Or what it feels like to know someone loves you.

But of course, there isn't.

I hopped on my bed, and got out my laptop. I quickly went onto my blog, and typed a small summary of today.

_Why would there be someone who I actually like? I'm a loner at school, so would there be a point in having someone I love? Everyone hates me. In fact, no one probably knows I'm alive._

I clicked "Post entry". In about ten minutes, a message popped up. I knew right away who it was. Akimi. I said quickly, and read the comment

_Aww, Rinny, that's not true! I bet there are a bunch of secret admirers that you have out there! And love is important, remember. You don't want to grow up and live in a small house with no one but yourself, and maybe your laptop? Don't you think there'll be like, someone out there, stalking you, and watching your every single move…? LOL, I'm like scaring the freak out of you huh?_

_-Akimi_

I laughed maniacally. Someone stalk me? That's what happens in scary movies, and people say "Oh my God, Mum, someone's in my house. I'm scared". Then the stalker runs up to the girl and says "Too late…" and like, the girl is dead by the time her mom comes. I gave another laugh while thinking of that. 'I love my Internet buddies' and clicked "Reply to post"

_Secret admirers? Are you kidding me, woman? Err, well, lady? Girl…? XD . But you seriously don't know how hated I am at school. Or you could say, strongly disliked. They act as if they were allergic to me. No one likes me, and I'd be fine living alone. If someone was stalking me, which would be weird, I'd go give them a big kick in the face and say __**"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR STALKING ME"**__ and call the police saying I accidentally killed a stalker. Not bad huh? Bet you can't do that. Go online in chat box!_

I clicked "Post reply". I got another message in about 5 minutes.

I checked who posted it quickly. It wasn't Akimi, but someone named "Len". He's someone I don't know. I quickly scanned his comment.

_Hi. Ermm, I happened to find your blog and I wanted to leave a comment on it. :D . _

Okay, so he is new, not someone who posted in the 2008 and came back to my blog two years later. I read on.

_Why would everyone in your whole school hate you? I also read a bit from your other blog posts. You seem enthusiastic; I would think everyone loves you instead. I mean, enthusiastic girls are supposed to be cute, athletic, kind and smart, right?_

Hmm, so I act enthusiastic as in cute, athletic, artistic and smart, huh? He sounds nice.

* * *

I logged onto chat box and entered my "secret" chat room, we call it "doodle". I found Akimi waiting for me with her status as "AFK". I could imagine how pissed she must be.

_Rin: Hi Akimi._

_Akimi: Hey._

_Akimi: My friend cracked my fingers at school today._

_Akimi: It hurts._

_Rin: Sounds nice._

_Akimi: WHAT?_

_Rin: There's no one at my school to crack my fingers._

_Akimi: …_

There was a silence between both of us.

_Akimi: Sorry Rinny._

_Rin: It's fine don't worry._

_Rin: Hey, Someone named Len posted a comment on my blog._

_Rin: He seems nice. He called me enthusiastic._

_Akimi: Sorry Rinny, I have to go._

_Rin: Aww. Good night._

_Akimi: Bye. Good night._

I sighed and checked the comment on my blog again. I decided to reply.

_Hi Len :D I love new people~. You can call me Rin._

I thought that sounded childish. I continued anyways.

_I actually never though of why everyone hates me. I find it weird, since I'm not all that enthusiastic at school. I consider myself quiet. Oh and Hey! I'm not cute at all! I guess I'm pretty athletic but no where near cute, artistic and smart… I prefer it as 'normal, dull and dumb'._

I clicked "Post reply" and shut down my laptop. I was tired.

Suddenly, I thought of something.

I'm going to stop posting entries on my blog. That was embarrassing. I mean, how I said _I prefer it as 'normal, dull and dumb'._

I am dumb anyways.

I lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, and fell asleep.

* * *

6:00 a.m.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Argh. Shut up" I yelled at my alarm clock and turned it off.

I stepped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I danced into the shower.

I turned on the water and gave a small screech as the cold water hit me.

"Dumb" I muttered.

Once I finished my shower, I quickly put on my school uniform; a short-sleeved white blouse with a black blazer and a white ribbon. The skirt is simple black.

I slowly walked downstairs, taking all the time I need. The breakfast that Mom made me was probably cold - I was certain. She went to work at 4:30 a.m. And right now it's 6:30 a.m. When I got downstairs, the phone rang.

I checked the Caller ID. It was Mom. I wonder what could be up?

"Hello?"

"Rin?" It was my mother's high-and-low-at-the-same-time voice. But it sounded far from normal.

"Hi Mom. What's up?"

"Oh, sorry Rin. I forgot to make you breakfast."

"It's okay." I said, when It's not okay at all.

"Make toast okay?"

"Ok. H-"

Mom hung up.

Why did she hang up?

Because she hates me.

I decided to skip breakfast and go to school early.

* * *

**7:30 a.m.**

"Class, we have a new student" Our teacher , Shion Kaito, annouced. We call him Kaito, not Mr. Shion.

Wait - New student? Now he or she's going to be the 22nd person who hates me in this class.

"His name is Kagamine Len"

Huh?!? Wait, Kagamine? Isn't that _my_ last name? And Len! Could he be... The one who posted on my blog? I took a glance at him. Scarily, he looks just like me.

"Kagamine?" I asked quietly, talking more to myself than to anyone else.

"Yes, is Kagamine-kun related to you?" Kaito asked. All the heads in the classroom turned to face me.

"No." I replied with my head faced to my desk.

"Okay then. There's a spare desk in the corner next to Kagamine - but not you Kagamine-kun. Wait this is confusing." The students laughed.

"Well, okay then, you can sit next to Kagamine. Um, girl Kagamine" Again the students laughed. I gave a very quiet laugh.

The look-alike me sat next to me. I stared at him.

He stared at me. And smiled.

Hey, what? He _smiled_ at me?

"Hi Rin-san" he greeted me. I blushed. How did he know my name?

"Hi Len-kun" I replied, quietly, still blushing. "You can call me Rin-chan"

"Okay, Rin-chan" now I'm red as a tomato, so I hid my face.

He chuckled. Oh, what a cute chuckle that was. I looked up at him. And probably for the first time at school, I smiled.

And what a beautiful smile that was.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? :D I'm looking forward to writing another chapter to this. Please review and whatever it is that makes you and me happy. :]**

**Oh and personally, I think this chapter is boring. It might become better next chapter…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 5 reviews already! You people make me happy. **

**Ahh, it's the weekend. And tomorrow's school all over again. So I decided to write another chapter, to get it over with and say "I'm glad I finished chap.2 on Sunday" and fel oh-so-proud about it.**

**Mmkay, so here's Chappie 2!**

**

* * *

**

**9:30 a.m.  
**

"There's going to be an assembly soon." Kaito announced. "Put away your books, the principle is going to announce when 9th graders can come quietly in the stadium".

I don't like assemblies. That way, I'm sitting next to some kid that hates me like crazy and starts moving his/her like, 1 meter away from me. There was an empty desk next to me anyways, so then, no one is actually sitting next to me. Until Len-kun came... I'm not saying it as a bad thing, anyways... He's pretty nice.

"7th, 8th, and 9th graders, please come to the stadium"

I was kinda hoping he'd say '9th graders, you don't need to go to the stadium because you're old enough and because I understand you were having a nice time not listening to you boring teacher'. I really had high hopes.

"Our cue. Let's goooo!" the class started to groan.

"What? The last assembly we had was 5 days ago! We need a break" Someone, I think Neru? Um, Akit- something Neru. I'll just call her Akit-san.

"Akita, grow up" Kaito said. Ohh so I was pretty close, right? Akit, Akita There's no difference. I smiled a bit.

"Rin-chan, Why are you smiling?" I looked in front of me. Len-kun was right there. I thought no one would see me smile.

"Umm... I-it's because... uhh" I tried to think of something. "Oh hey wait!"

"Yeah?" Len-kun gave me a confused look. Cute, I thought. I guess.

"How did you know my name? like when you sat next to me." I asked.

"Oh umm..." It was probably his turn to try and make something up. "W-well I-"

"Kagamine-kun, please get into line. You too Kagamine-san." I turned around. Everyone was in line except for me and Len-kun. Damnit. I silently said "Yes, Kaito." and Len-kun did the same."

* * *

**9:45 a.m.**

It was quite a coincidence how Kaito told me to sit next to Len-kun in the stadium. I actually wanted to sit next to him. I smiled again.

"Gosh, Rin-chan" Len chuckled.

"Huh? I-is here something on my face?" I asked. I hope I didn't sound like a child.

"No, you're smiling quite a lot today. I thought you said you weren't enthusiastic." Enthusiastic? Did I ever say I wasn't enthusiastic?

"Enthusiastic? Len-kun, You're messing with my brain!" I joked. "Did I say that while daydreaming during class?" I laughed.

"Didn't you sa- Oh never mind. Sorry." He gave a nervous laugh.

I swear, I remember someone calling me enthusiastic one or two days ago.

"Len-kun?"

"Yeah?" Oh gosh, I think he looks real... Uh, hot. Or cute.

"You're my friend, right?" I didn't really understand if he was my friend or not. Online, you add the person to your buddy list but I don't think I have a buddy list at school...

"Yeah, of course!" He smiled. I blushed. Like, REAL HARD.

"Thanks." I said, but you can't hear it very well. You must have pretty good ears to hear what I'm saying most of the time. I smiled.

* * *

"Okay, so the school board has gotten a lot of letters from students." Mr. Kamui, announced.

The students started to talk and I swear I could hear some saying "Are we going to have different uniforms? 'Cause I wrote a letter to him, saying that." Kasane Teto said. She's the loudest girl in class, how would you forget her name? I'm going to call her Kasane-san.

"Ahem!" The principle faked-coughed into the microphone. The students were quiet.

"It's regarding the school uniforms." At that very moment, Kasane-san jumped from her seat.

"YES!" She congratulated herself. Everyone was staring at her.

"If you could please sit down." Mr. Kamui demanded. Kasane-san looked embarassed.

"The girls and boys will get to choose what they wear. No more uniforms." It was silent for about 5 seconds until a group of people from 7th grade started cheering.

The students were dismissed.

* * *

**12:00 p.m.**

Lunch~ I **HATE** lunch.

I'm always sitting alone. Or I don't even go to the cafeteria. I sit at my desk.

Len got out his lunch. So did I.

I came over to him and asked if I could sit with him at lunch.

"Can I sit with um, you, Len-kun?" I asked. He smiled.

CRAP. Please stop smiling! It's too cute for me to take.

"Sure, of course" Yay! I was happy.

We sat down at a table. I stared at Len-kun. He stared at me.

"What do you have for lunch?" I tried to start a conversation.

"I have a sandwich and a croissant. What about you, Rin-chan?"

The way he said my name. He made it sound like I was special. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"I have fried rice and some fruits." I checked to see what fruits I had.

"An apple, a banana and an orange."

"Nice. I love bananas." He smiled a smile that I think meant 'May I please have your banana?'

"You can have it... If you want" I took the banana out of my lunch box, and I gave it to Len-kun.

"Thanks! Rin-chan, you're a nice friend." Then I blushed and hid my face.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Thanks Rin-chan, you're a nice friend." Rin-chan blushed; or at least I think she did. Then she hid her face. What a cute girl. She _is_ enthusiastic.

"Y-you're -wehlcame." I wonder if she has a hard time breathing, covering her face all the time.

I walked over to her, and patted her head. She lifted her head up and she was as red as ever.

I think I like her.

No, I think I _love_ her.

"Len-kun, what's wrong?"

Just realized I had zoned out for a while.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry Rin-chan. I zoned out for a while." It was kind of an honest truth.

I walked back to my seat and took a bite of my sandwich. It was good.

I finished my sandwich. Rin-chan wasn't finished her fried rice yet. She looked up at me.

"Ah, you're done your sandwich _already_?" Rin-chan pouted. "I can never finish my lunch. It seems like a big meal for me." She smiled.

"Rin-chan," I began. "You look really cute when you smile".

What did I just do?

Now she's going to think I'm some creep!

WHY?

"Thanks Len-kun." She blushed.

I began to eat the banana Rin-chan gave me.

**[Ding Dong Ding Dong]**

I think that meant lunch was over. Rin-chan looked sad.

"Hey, you look down. What's up?" I asked. Hoping that would make her feel better.

"Art is next." She said slowly. "I suck at art".

Oh yeah. cute, athletic, artistic and smart. She said she was normal, dull and dumb.

"I doubt that."

"What?" Rin-chan seemed confused.

"I bet you're pretty good at art and that you don't notice it". I smiled.

"R-really?" She seems pretty amused.

"Yeah" I smiled again.

* * *

**1:00 p.m.**

"Class~" A woman's voice could be heard.

The students stared at the woman who walked in just now.

"Kaito isn't here right now, His aunt died a few minutes ago. Kaito's supposed to arrange the funeral plans". The whole class went "oh my gosh—is his aunt okay?"

Poor woman. Dying's painful. I wonder if she has children. My parents died when I was about 7.

"My name is Meiko. Call me that." The so called Meiko said.

Someone— whose name I don't know, since I arrived only a few hours ago, raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's your last name, Meiko-sensei?"

"You don't really need to know my last name. And please don't call me Meiko-sensei, just Meiko."

The person nodded. Rin-chan poked me.

"Yeah?" I turned to see Rin-chan.

"Do you know who that is?"

"No..." I answered. I wonder what could be up?

"Ah, well I don't either." and she let out a small giggle. She seemed relaxed. "But, I know that, she doesn't like me."

"Don't be ridiculous" I replied. Rin-chan smiled.

"Thanks." She replied.

* * *

**2:30 p.m.**

**Rin's POV**

Gym~ I love you gym! Eh...

I'm excited. I love gym. Especially when we're running. That way I get to run away fom everyone and they will never come near me. Then I think about things I want to do when I get home.

"Rin-chan, what's next?" I turned around to see Len-kun.

"Oh um, gym~" I happily beamed. "I have to go change into my gym uniform now. You should too." Then I happily walked into the girl's change room.

All the girls were chatting noisily. I didn't mind it at all. They were too busy chatting, they couldn't have seen me undress. And they couldn't have seen how flat my chest is. Which made me feel happy.

"La~la la la la" I quietly sung a tune. Then A girl came over to me. It was that girl who asked Meiko her last name! I don't know her name. What do I do?

"Kagamine-san, you have a nice voice." The girl commented.

"Thank you, um..." I needed to remember her name.

"I'm Hatsune Miku." She smiled at me. I nodded.

"Thank you Hatsune-san" Then everyone started to become silent.

"You can call me Miku~" She said.I nodded.

"Okay, Miku. You can call me Rin.

"Okay Rin." Then all the girls started whispering something to the other.

* * *

**A/N: Yaay. Be happy. I'm not doing my homework right now XD. Instead, I'm writing this (See how much I love you guys?).**

**Was this also boring? I plan to do something else later on and see how it goes. :D**

**Please review some more. I love you guys very much.**

**LIKE SUPA LOVE. XD  
**


End file.
